


The Most Unexpected Surprise During Lunch Break

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Coffee Shop AU [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Alec Lightwood, College Student Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec are not the main characters but they are just still just as important, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, The boys help with a very very special order, The boys team up for something special, coffee shop AU, outsider pov, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Someone is having less than a stellar day, and at work in her office, no less! And on today, of all days!!!!Meanwhile, at the coffee shop, barista Alec Lightwood gets a last minute order from someone. Along with an unexpected visit from his boyfriend Magnus Bane, who was given the day off by his boss.They decide to work on this order, together....The rest of the events unfold...(Outsider POV with Malec involved)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Coffee Shop AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767697
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	The Most Unexpected Surprise During Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my friend IRL, Star. I wrote this about you, and FOR YOU. A different style and type of writing... 
> 
> All the best and have an amazing day, love <3
> 
> ***Art by the lovely [Codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin) who is an amazing writer also. Go check out her works :)

_September 27th,_ _At the Office, whatever-butt-ass-crack-too-early-to-be-here time o’clock_

The line outside the office looked to be a _mile_ long. Anxious faces, impassive faces, barely veiled resistant faces – all seemed to weigh upon her head.

Her tired eyes, just two hours shy of having awoken from bed, and in a rush to get here, could barely make out the LCD on her digital clock next to her computer. She squinted a bit to read it better.

 _7 AM. Holy shit…_ her brain thought. Can’t believe I’m actually here, today of all days! 

_She should have taken off. She really should have! But…she didn’t._

And now she was committed to it.

Wow, she thought, her mind back on work. These people were here -- _already._

No, she had not encountered them as of yet. 

But this was her livelihood, her area of expertise. As a child psychologist, one had to be ready for the worst. 

To be able to break down the walls of _even the most reticent soul_ – who for some reason had lost their power of speech or their sense of self eons ago. 

After all, every soul was worth saving, on all levels. 

Her job was to find out what had caused this – what made them broken. Then to see if and what interventions were then available – what resources – could be applied to be able to help them back on a path of healing.

Unfortunately, not everyone could be helped with one session. Sometimes – or _rather, many times_ actually – it would take more than one session before something would give.

If she and her client were lucky, that is…. 

And…today of all days – her coworker, who would help her out with cases _, had called out sick._ Of all the days to CALL OUT SICK! She shook her head in disbelief. And…her boss was here. But no help there.

She was alone today. _To shoulder everything._

Why was it, that everyone else could call out sick, and not feel guilty about it – and she was the one who was always here, always ready to fill in –

_Always ready to help._

It’s the kids, her inner voice said. You are here to help the kids. They need someone. 

They need… _YOU._

Of course she never meant that they needed HER. They needed someone to listen, to be unbiased. To be there for them. She did a service. This was – on some level, God’s work. Like all health and medical professionals, doctors and nurses treated the sick,

And on those days, she would maintain a stiff upper lip, but then go home, and perhaps go take a shower, and cry for a bit –

_Cry for those who could not be quite saved today._

They always told her, in school, and then in training, that these things take time, and not to take things personally, otherwise you couldn’t get through it all. --

Well, that was one area where she’d failed spectacularly at. She cared. She cared – sometimes, always – too much.

And it would weigh upon her soul like nothing else could.

She sighed heavily. 

The sound lingered like an echo in her office as she leaned her head back against her office chair. Thank god this chair reclined just perfectly, as she could always close her eyes, in-between sessions, clients, _whathaveyou_ , for at least a few minutes of respite. 

Before she called in the next client.

She sighed again. Time to start. Reaching over, she flipped on the switch light. Office hours were in session. Getting up from her chair, she walked across the room and opened the door. She peeked out her head. Dozens of dozens of eyes looked back at her.

“Good morning,” she said kindly to the first person on line, an adolescent girl, who looked defiant, yet there was a vulnerability in her eyes. “Come with me.”

**********************

_At the Coffee Shop_

Business was bustling. His coworker, Maia Roberts, was in the front, deftly taking orders and minding the café.

In the back, Barista Alec Lightwood was shifting through emailed orders via the website he had created for the café. It had been a really simple design, but the boss had been ecstatic.

 _Anytime, anywhere within the neighborhood!_ The banner above the online delivery stated.

It had ended up much more successful than anyone could have imagined. Alec's email was constantly filled with orders. They even had to hire a delivery person, and sometimes Alec would have to do some of the deliveries on his own.

His eyes pored over the emails. 

One stuck out. The title was “ _Birthday! URGENT_.”

Oh? He thought. He clicked the email open.

“Hi,” the message read. “Sorry if this is last minute. I have a friend, and it is her birthday today. Unfortunately she got called into work, and she is by herself. But it is also her birthday. I was wondering terribly if you could deliver a small cake to her? Her name is Star. And no one is more deserving of this tag – she works as a child psychologist and she takes on tough cases like no body’s business. If anyone is a “Star”, deserving of a chance to” shine”, it is her – and I need to apologize right now about the pun I just put in, my brain is so crazy like that. But she really embodies all of that! Also she loves this show called Shadowhunters, and this main couple known as Malec, and –”

“What’s a _Malec_?” a too familiar musical voice stated.

Alec whirled around. It was his boyfriend of 9 months, Magnus Bane, clad in work attire. And he was leaning over his shoulder, reading said email on the screen.

“Magnus,” Alec stated with surprise, eyes widening. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working?”

Magnus smirked. “My boss gave me the rest of the day off,” he replied flippantly. He grinned. “So, who are we doing a delivery for, today?”

Alec looked at Magnus. “You want to – come with me today?” he asked, astounded.

Magnus shrugged. “I got nothing else to do today,” he said. He gestured toward the screen. “This email seems interesting. The person writing this seems like she’s a good friend and cares about this person a lot…”

Alec smiled. “Yes, this one did jump out at me because of it. The message just sounds so genuine!” he said.

“Did they say if the birthday girl had a favorite type/flavor of cake?” Magnus asked.

“Hmm,” Alec stated, scanning the screen. “Yes, in fact that was mentioned!”

“Well, what are we waiting for -- let’s get to work!” Alec said enthusiastically. 

Magnus grinned.

_This was going to be great!_

………………….  
  


_At the Office, lunch break_

Another heavy sigh filled the room, minutes after she had smiled and shook hands with the last client before her lunch break began.

She had even gone over her lunch hour a little bit since her last client ended up crying in the room. Of course she was not going to leave them like that. 

She had managed to calm the client down, and the client had even left with a small smile beginning to appear on her formerly tear-ridden face.

But now, she needed a small break. She leaned her head against her office chair as she took a moment to breathe, eyes closed. In and out, in and out. Count to ten. You got this, Star. Things aren’t fair right now since you’re on your own today. But you got this…

She repeated that to herself, _twice._

Okay, now she felt better. She moved to retrieve her lunch from her bookbag, which she had stowed underneath her desk. There wasn’t even enough time to go out to eat, as what usually happened when she was alone at work…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

A flash of annoyance, which passed in only a second, then confusion went through her brain.

She got up and went to the door, opening it.

To her surprise, there were two very handsome guys standing at the door, looking uncertain. In their hands held a small pink box tied with a simple red ribbon.

“Is this Star’s office?” the tall, dark and handsome one of the two asked. Man, those blue eyes were so dreamy, Star thought, nearly dazing out upon seeing them.

Then she shook herself out of the moment, as her eyes fell upon the other man with her.

And, oh my god, this one was even more handsome – of Asian descent, almond shaped soft brown eyes with golden glints in them, and a lopsided smile that made her heart skip a beat.

“Uh, yes, I’m Star. But mostly people here address me as Doctor, “ she spoke, hoping her voice did not reflect the sudden speeding up of her heart. “I’m on my lunch break, were you looking to book a session?”

The two guys looked at one another, with confusion on their faces. 

“Uh, no. We work at a café. Uh, there was a request on the café website this morning,” the Asian guy said. “I’m Magnus, and this is Alec.” He held out the box to her. “One of your friends heard it was your birthday, and you were having the most stressful day. So your friend ordered a cake to deliver to you around your lunch break. Was the timing good?”

She was _shook_. “Uh, yea...this is exactly my lunch break, now,” she said, surprised. 

Magnus smiled, and she felt herself melt. She was already feeling better, with these two delivery guys in front of her. “Do you want to take it now? Do you want us to open it for you? We have time..” he asked, his smile widening. 

He threw her a wink. 

Star felt her cheeks redden, and then even more so when Magnus laughed. 

“Oh she’s so cute,” he said, nudging Alec. Alec in turn grinned at Star.

“Please open it for me,” Star said, her heart skipping a beat. If she was going to have such a tough day today, she might as well try to keep these gorgeous guys in front of her for a few minutes more. “I mean if you don’t mind, that is.”

Both Magnus and Alec grinned. “Not at all!” they both chorused. We love birthdays. Do you _mind_?” Alec asked, gesturing toward the office.

“Come on in!” Star said just as enthusiastically, motioning them in. 

They walked in, and placed the cake box on the office desk. 

Magnus slowly untied the box with his nimble fingers. There were ten onyx rings on ten amazing elegant fingers. Star found her eyes lingering on those hands. 

_So magical,_ she thought.

Inside the box was a 9 inch cake, sprinkled with dark chocolate dust and curls, topping what looked like a chocolate looking cake.

On the top, in blue sparkling script, said “Happy Birthday Star! Time to shine!” And then right above the words, were two small symbols.

It was the Deflect Rune, and the Love Rune.

Star’s breath caught.

“It’s bitter chocolate. Your friend specified the flavor you liked, in the email,” Magnus explained. But your friend forgot to write a name as the sender at the end of the email! But anyway the person was kinda rambling…but also sounded very cute –”

“And sorry, we didn’t have time to research Shadowhunters, but we did google Malec. Very interesting. Saw that rune on the neck of one of the guys, and then I guess Malec is a couple? So we decided to put the other one – Love – next to it. Hope that was okay,” Alec said, the words coming out all in a rush.

“Oh my god,” Star said. “I know who sent it. And yes, you are right, she sounds _exactly_ like that –”

Warm, giddy feelings filled her heart.

There was only _one_ person she told about her preference for bitter chocolate….

Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Oh okay, as long as you know who the cake was from,” they said happily. 

“This is amazing, so amazing,” Star said, almost murmuring to herself.

Alec then fished in his bag, and brought out a sparkler. “I thought to bring this, just in case. I was going to just leave it with you, but since we are here, can we do the honors?” he asked enthusiastically.

“Please.” Star just continued to watch in awe, as Alec put the sparkler in the center of the cake, and they lit it.

“Okay, here we go,” Alec said. He grinned a lopsided grin at Magnus, who grinned back at him. “Wow this is the first time we are doing this. You sure you don’t mind?” They looked at Star.

Star shook her head. “I thought id be alone for my birthday today, you guys are amazing. And the cake looks beautiful…”

Soon the happy song of “Happy Birthday to You” filled the office. 

Then Star blew out the sparkler. Alec and Magnus cheered.

“Oh,” Star said, glancing at the clock, “My lunch break is finished in 15 minutes,” she said apologetically.

“Oh my god, you didn’t get to eat,” Magnus said. “So sorry about that!”

“Eating my lunch won’t be a problem, its just a sandwich today,” Star said. “Thank you so very much for the company.” She smiled.

“Do you mind a birthday hug?” Magnus said. Her heart stopped

“Not at all –"

Suddenly she was engulfed in a warm hug -- from both guys. Wow! She thought happily. Boy, they both had strong arms. She felt so giddy.

They then stepped back. “I hope that was okay, anyway it was great to meet you Doctor. Hope you have a great rest of the day,” Alec stated, grinning that lopsided grin again. “You sound like you do some great work. I hope it gets better for you.”

They moved to leave, Magnus turning back to nod a last goodbye at Star, with a big grin on his face.

“Thank you,” Star managed to say, as the door closed.

She just sat there, a big smile on her face. Wow that had been unexpected.

And now she had a phone call to make – what a crazy friend she had! 

_Her day was already a zillion percent better after this impromptu visit..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, won't you leave a comment and/or kudo? It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
